


the one where beca doesn't like dogs

by rutabega129



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: What looked like an emaciated wolf was currently lying on her floor glaring at her. Eyes wide, Beca stood there frozen afraid it would attack her.ORBeca doesn't like dogs but she's dating a veterinarian so she's pretty much screwed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the title (and me being a massive FRIENDS fan) this isn't based on the FRIENDS episode. Just some fluff that popped in my head. I love dogs. Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

Beca was _tired_. Rounding off a twelve hour day at the studio, she was sure she could fall asleep standing up. She wasn’t complaining though. Beca loved her job but certain days (like today) when she had to work with a particular difficult artist who thought he was the only one in the world who can play guitar AND sing at the same time. Once they finally agreed on which songs could go on his debut album, Beca was out of the building before his arrogant ass could change his mind for the eighth time.

Thankfully, leaving two hours after rush hour, the LA traffic wasn’t as bad. It still took long to get home and Beca was pulling into her driveway just before 8pm. She smiled when she saw Chloe’s car in the garage. She wasn’t the only one working long hours the past few months. Chloe had been staying later at the clinic ever since she decided to start a small rescue team within the vet clinic.

Inspired by all the youtube animal rescue videos she constantly watched, Chloe was put in charge of the team. They had set up a hotline that people can call when they saw an abandoned animal in the city and Chloe’s team would drive there and rescue it while filming it for their youtube channel. It had amassed a lot of viewers and donations for the clinic and Chloe couldn’t be happier helping all the animals in need. But it also meant she was gone all odd hours of the day because some rescues took longer than others and Chloe did not limit the miles she would drive to save a fur baby.

Beca was ready to unwind and spend the rest of the night watching shitty TV with Chloe cuddled up on their couch. Her plans were shattered the second she came through their back door into the kitchen.

What looked like an emaciated wolf was currently lying on her floor glaring at her. Eyes wide, Beca stood there frozen afraid it would attack her.

“Chloe…” Beca called quietly hoping it wouldn’t hear her. It was clear that Chloe didn’t hear her so Beca took a tentative step forward. The animal promptly sat up at the movement and she saw that it was actually a black and white husky. Or at least a dog trying hard to be a husky. It was very skinny and patches of fur were missing. One of its paws was almost void of fur and looked very red and raw. One of its ears look like it was half cut off and it had black fur around its blue eyes making it look it was permanently angry.

“Chloe,” Beca tried again a little louder. This time the dog’s tail started wagging and it let out a loud bark that made her jump. It stayed in its sitting stance though while it watched her curiously. They stared at each other for a few moments before it started barking again. “Chloe!” She finally yelled over the barks. Chloe ran into the kitchen, holding a dog food bowl and still in her scrubs.

“MJ!” Chloe called in an authoritative tone and the dog immediately stopped barking and trotted over to where Chloe was standing. He sat down obediently by her side and looked up at her with his tongue lulling on the side of his mouth. “Good dog.” She patted him on his head and then looked up at Beca. “Hey baby.”

Beca glared at her and crossed her arms across chest. Now she felt safe that the dog wasn’t going to attack her, her annoyance level went up. “Chloe, what the hell is a dog doing in our house? He was going to kill me!”

Chloe rolled her eyes at her girlfriend’s dramatics. “No he wasn’t, he was just saying hi. Weren’t you, MJ?” She scratched behind his good ear affectionately and MJ leaned into her touch closing his eyes.

“MJ?” Beca asked despite her annoyance. She finally left her spot by the door and was now standing on the other side of their island. She still kept a reasonable distance between her and the dog.

“Yeah, that’s what they named him at the clinic,” she said dismissively. Chloe set the food bowl down on the counter and walked around the island to give Beca a kiss hello but Beca turned her head so the kiss landed on her cheek. Chloe smiled undeterred by her actions. “Beca, it’s temporary. Don’t be mad.”

She reached out to uncross Beca’s arms and slipped her hands under her shirt and pulled her close. Beca, still glaring, wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck and let Chloe kiss her properly. Her eyes caught movement behind the island. MJ was glaring at her again and she glared back.

“He doesn’t like me.”

Chloe laughed and gave her another kiss. “Yeah, he doesn’t really like a lot of people but he seemed to like me which is why he’s here.” She took Beca’s hand and led them around the island towards MJ who was still sitting patiently and looked expectantly at Chloe. “Put your hand out so he can sniff it.” She tugged Beca’s hand towards MJ’s snout.

“Are you kidding me?” Beca tried to pull her hand back from Chloe but she held on tight. “He’s going to bite me.”

“He’s not aggressive, Beca. It just takes him a little while to get to know people. I promise you, he won’t bite.” Beca looked at her skeptically and held her hand out so MJ could sniff it. MJ stood up and sniffed Beca’s hand and gave it a quick lick before sitting back down and looking back to Chloe. “See? He likes you.”

Beca looked back at the dog who still hasn’t stopped looking at Chloe and it seemed like he was completely ignoring her. “I think he likes _you_.” Which Beca couldn’t really fault him for. Chloe was very hard not to love.

Chloe smiled and went to retrieve the food bowl. MJ was already following her as she loaded some dog food she got from her work bag into the bowl and filled another bowl with water. She set it down on the floor and MJ sat again patiently and looked at Chloe with undivided attention. Beca watched the interaction with a fond smile. Her girlfriend really was a Disney princess sometimes.

“Okay!” Chloe said and it seemed like that was the command MJ was waiting for because he started eating his food. Chloe petted his back before joining Beca as she led them upstairs to the bedroom.

They immediately began taking their work clothes off and getting into their comfy home clothes. Beca threw herself facedown onto their bed and let out a tired groan. The day was catching up with her and despite her little shot of adrenaline she thought her life was in danger, Beca was ready to pass out.

“How long will MJ be staying?” Beca’s voice was muffled against the pillow. From the corner of her eye, she saw Chloe starting her nighttime routine. She glanced at the clock and realized it wasn’t even 8:30pm yet. They really were working long hours the past few months. Gone were the days where they could stay up to the late hours of the morning.

“Just as soon as we find a foster for him or he’s healthy enough to be adopted.” Chloe brushed out her hair and tied into a messy bun.

Beca sat up in bed and squinted at her. “Are you telling me you brought home a sick dog? Does he have rabies? Fleas? The plague?”

“Calm down, Chandler Bing. You think I would’ve brought him home if he wasn’t cleared?” Chloe playfully rolled her eyes at her before walking to their en suite bathroom. “There’s no boarding room in the clinic and the shelter is of course always full so I volunteered to take him home for a bit until we can find a suitable foster. He doesn’t seem to like anyone but me so I was clearly a good option.”

The faucet turned on and Chloe started brushing her teeth. “Of course.” Beca laid back down. “How are you going to find a foster or an adopter if he only likes you?” Chloe stuck her head out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth. She gave Beca the most innocent of looks before shrugging her shoulders.

Beca knew that look very well. “Chloe, _no._ We are not keeping him! You know how I feel about dogs!” Chloe rolled her eyes again and went to rinse out of her mouth.

“I know you do and I’m not saying we’re going to keep him. I just want to foster him until he’s ready for adoption. “ Beca opened her mouth to protest but Chloe cut her off. “And I promise I will be solely responsible for him. I’ll take him to work with me every day. We obviously have a dog play area and he can learn to socialize there. He’s already very trained and I promise the only time you’ll see him is at night when I come home from work. I promise you never have to be alone with him.” Chloe finished with her signature pout that always worked Beca.

There was still a lot flaws in Chloe’s plan because Beca knew her girlfriend and she knows that when the day does come when MJ would be ready for adoption, Chloe will have a very hard time letting go. And seeing a sad Chloe is the worst thing. Beca knew how much Chloe wanted a dog and constantly pointed out that being a pet-less veterinarian was some form of cruel irony. But Beca didn’t like dogs. She didn’t hate them but rather not be around them because of how jumpy, needy, and destructive they could be. It was always a firm “no” when Chloe would ask.

“Chloe, this is a bad idea, you’re going to get attached,” Beca said in the gentlest way possible. They never had a real argument about getting a dog but the subject came up more and more ever since Chloe started the rescue team.

Chloe sighed and sat down the bed and Beca took her hand. “That is a possibility, but Bec, I respect your decision of not wanting a dog. I just want to make sure he’s healthy enough before he finds a forever home. Can we do that?”

Beca smiled and brought Chloe’s hand to her mouth and kissed it. “Of course.”

Chloe’s smile was brighter than the sun as she pushed Beca back down on the bed and covered her lips with her own. “You’re the best,” she whispered against her lips.

Beca reached up to brush away a strand of hair from Chloe’s face. She really had no idea what she just agreed to but she trusted Chloe. She just hoping her nightmares of coming home to all her music equipment being destroyed by the dog won’t ever come true.

Their bedroom door suddenly opened and MJ was standing there, staring at them almost looking offended that they forgot about him downstairs. Beca glared at him again and he just returned it.

“Oh my god, it’s already starting, Chloe, he is NOT allowed in here!”

With a placating peck on the lips, Chloe got off the bed and went over to the dog. “MJ, go to bed.” MJ made a noise that to Beca, sounded like an annoyed grunt before he turned around and went back downstairs with Chloe following him.

Beca sighed again before getting up to start her nighttime routine. It took about 20 minutes before Chloe returned and by then Beca was already snuggled in bed ready to go to sleep. “Will he be coming up here again?” she asked as Chloe turned off their light. She climbed into bed and Beca immediately cuddled up against her side, head against Chloe’s neck.

“No, he’s in his crate. Went out one last time and now he’s ready for bed. I have him set up in the family room if that’s okay?” She pulled the blankets around them and Beca was already dozing off.

“Just as long he’s nowhere near my studio or any of my stuff.”

“Bec, go to bed.”

Beca grumbled but pressed herself further into Chloe’s side. “I’m not the dog.”

Chloe smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the feedback! This is definitely going to be just a short fic with short chapters. This one is pretty short.

It definitely wasn’t time to wake up yet, that much Beca knew. She hasn’t heard any of her alarms ring but there was definitely someone pulling her away from her dream state. Warm air was hitting Beca’s face and she turned her head to get away from it. The warm air seemed to follow her and now it was accompanied by something wet and…smelly?

Beca opened her eyes to see MJ’s entire face in her line of sight. “Chloe!” She called but MJ took that as an invitation to lick her face. She tried pulling the covers over her to get away from all the licking but MJ’s weight was on top of the blankets. “Dude, gross, Chloe! Get your dog!” Beca tried again to get away but it seemed like MJ thought she was playing and continued trying to lick every surface of Beca’s face.

“MJ, off!” Chloe’s voice came from the bathroom. MJ immediately stopped and jumped off the bed with a soft thump on the carpeted floor. Beca sat up and wiped her face furiously and glared at the dog. Chloe came out of the bathroom wearing her running clothes and offered her an apologetic smile. “Sorry, babe, he’ll learn the rules soon.”

Beca just grumbled and laid back down but not before seeing MJ’s smug face looking back at her. If dogs could have smug faces that is. “Why are you up so early?” The clock on her nightstand said it was only 6am. Chloe usually left the house around 8.

“I’m going to take MJ for a run and see how he does on a leash and harness for longer periods of time.”

Beca sat up again. “Are you sure that’s safe? I mean, I don’t know anything about dogs but aren’t huskies trained to pull sleds? I don’t want to be reading an article that says ‘local LA woman dragged down suburban street by a rabid wolf.’”

Chloe laughed and bent down to tie her running shoes. “You’re so dramatic. And I can handle pullers.”

And Beca agreed. Chloe was actually ridiculously strong from years of cardio and her annoying need to work out as a part of a healthy lifestyle. Her strength was one of Beca’s biggest turn ons and Chloe happily obliged to show it at Beca’s request. Especially during sex.

Beca watched as Chloe finished getting ready for her morning run with the demon. The outfit she had on was just her regular workout clothes but it accentuated all of her muscles and curves. Beca used to joke that she could count all of Chloe’s abs through her top. And those pants…

Beca grinned. “Your ass looks great in that outfit.”

Chloe got up and winked at Beca. “You say the sweetest things, babe.”

Beca laughed and flopped back down on to her pillow and tugged the blanket back over her. “I’m going back to sleep. Please make sure the dog doesn’t kill you on your run.” She closed her eyes and was already dozing off. She felt Chloe tug slightly on the collar of shirt until her shoulder was exposed. Chloe placed several kisses on it before kissing her cheek.

“I’ll be back in an hour, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

\--

Beca woke up an hour later to the sound of music filtering from downstairs as well as the smell of bacon. Out of the two of them, Chloe was definitely the better cook and often made breakfast when she had time. Most of the time, they chose sleeping in before heading to work and breakfast was usually a muffin and coffee to go. She quickly brushed her teeth and made her way downstairs to find Chloe singing to MJ who was looking up at her from his place on the floor. He had his mouth open and tongue sticking out and looked like he was smiling at Chloe’s antics. Beca didn’t know she could relate to a dog more than she did at the moment.

Chloe was singing the last few lyrics of the song that was playing over their speakers and MJ let out a high pitched howl.

“Oh my gosh, you can sing too?” Chloe said petting MJ all over. “You’re such a talented dog!” MJ’s tail was wagging so hard that Beca was sure he could fly if he really wanted to.

Beca’s face almost hurt from smiling so hard at the scene as she entered the kitchen. “You really can make anyone sing a duet with you, can’t you?”

Chloe smiled back and handed Beca a plateful of eggs and bacon and a mug filled with coffee. The mug had the words “no,” a picture of a fox, and “given” written on it. Chloe had bought it for her as an impulse buy. “Breakfast, coffee, kiss.”

Beca took both items from her and leaned in for a kiss. She pulled back and scrunched her nose. “You stink.”

Chloe pinched her side. “I just came back from an hour jog, you try smelling like roses afterwards.” She took her own breakfast and coffee to the island and both sat and began eating. MJ, already have finished his own breakfast, stared up at them licking his lips.

“How was your run? Did he do good on the leash and harness?” Beca looked down at expectant blue eyes that were staring very hard at the bacon she was currently eating. “No dude, this is mine.” MJ whined.

“He did great. It seems like whoever had him before trained him very well.” Chloe tossed a piece of bacon to MJ and who caught it in the air.

“What’s his story? When I can watch his rescue video?” Beca tried to watch all the videos on the rescue’s youtube to give them views. Chloe wasn’t in ever y one but the ones she was in made Beca nervous because some of the rescues were downright dangerous. One involved crawling into an actual sewer to rescue a cat.

“The video won’t be up until MJ is all healed and all his fur grows back. We’re videoing his progress weekly. Isn’t that right, MJ?” MJ had moved to Chloe’s side and now had his head in Chloe’s lap looking at her food. “No, no, you only get one piece of bacon from me.” MJ whined again but conceded and went to lie back on the floor. “Good dog.”

Beca smirked at him. “Do we know what happened with his last owner? I find it hard to believe someone would go through all that training just to abandon him.”

Chloe sipped on her coffee. “He was surprisingly chipped when we checked him, although the registration was barely completed. It didn’t even have his name. Only the owner’s name and phone number. We called it, of course, but it was disconnected.”

“No missing dog fliers for him then?” Beca glanced down. She didn’t know why she felt the need to always know where MJ was at all times. He was already snoring on the floor.

“Nope, but luckily your very smart girlfriend decided to google the owner’s name and found out she died suddenly of a seizure. There was an obituary about 6 months ago and she had no next of kin. I guess no one claimed MJ and he ended up in the streets.” Chloe’s eyes were sad as she looked down on the sleeping dog. Beca knew how upset it made Chloe when animals get forgotten and neglected which why she pushed so hard to start the rescue team.

“Do we know what happened to his ear?”

Chloe bent down and scratched behind the damaged ear. It was already healed but it still looked very pink. “We’re thinking another dog bit him. It looked a lot worse when we first got him. But with a little TLC, this boy will be back to 100% in no time.”

“Well, no better person could’ve found him,” Beca said smiling at her.

“Thanks, babe. I gotta go shower and get ready for work. I have like, a million neuters scheduled for today.” Beca frowned at that mental image as Chloe went to put her empty plate in the sink.

“Chloe, I got the dishes, go take a shower. You’re stinking more than the dog.” She got another pinch on the side for that accompanied by numerous kisses to her neck while Chloe jokingly rubbed her stench on her. “Gross, go take a shower!” Beca said between laughs and Chloe bounded up the stairs. MJ got up to follow her but was stopped.

“No, you stay down here. We’ll leave in a little bit.” MJ made the same annoyed noise he did the night before and flopped back down on the floor.

“Wow, babe, he wants to follow you into the shower. He really is your dog.” Chloe’s laugh floated down the stairs as Beca started to clean up. There was still a piece of bacon left on her plate and MJ looked up at her pitifully.

Beca rolled her eyes but offered it to him anyways. “Fine, here, you whiny brat.” MJ took the bacon in a surprisingly gentle way. “Wow, you have manners?” MJ tilted his head on her and then raised his right paw. On instinct, Beca reached out and caught it before it went back down to the floor. Laughing, she shook it.

“Well, it nice to meet you too, dog.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's probably going to be one more part after this. Thank you everyone reading and commenting. So glad people are enjoying this fluffy piece. :)

True to her word, Chloe did take full responsibility of MJ over the next few weeks. She took him to work every day and brought him back when she was finished. Depending on their schedules, sometimes Beca was home before them and sometimes she came home late to the two of them cuddling on the couch. On the weekends, Chloe would take him to the park or play with him outside. Beca barely had to worry about him.

Except for his fur. Huskies, Beca found out, shed. A lot. Now that MJ’s fur has almost fully grown back and he gained back his weight, he was shedding like crazy. Beca would find tufts of fur EVERYWHERE. She had taken to lint rolling herself every day before leaving work. Chloe, of course, promised she’d sweep and vacuum the house on a daily basis which Beca protested to right away

“You’re my girlfriend, not my maid I can clean up after the giant fur ball. That’s why god invented swiffers.”

It amazed Beca how much fur can accumulate in just one day. MJ looked at her curiously every time she brought out the vacuum. She had thought, like most dogs, he would be scared of it but he just followed her around while she ran it over the few carpeted areas they had in the house. MJ was very curious about the detachable hose.

“Yes, dude, I’m getting rid of all of your fur,” Beca told him as she used the hose extension to vacuum the couch. She playfully aimed it at him and to her surprise; he rolled onto his back presenting his belly. Beca looked around to see if she could get Chloe’s attention from the other room but she was nowhere to be found. “What?” she asked the dog but he just stared at her, upside down, with his tongue sticking out. Beca looked down at the vacuum extension and then started going over his belly with it and pretty much vacuuming him. MJ’s tail started wagging like crazy.

“You’re such a fucking weirdo.” Beca was laughing as she continued to vacuum his belly.

“Are you vacuuming the dog?” Chloe’s amused voice came from the other side of the room.

Beca smiled. “Yeah, sometimes you just gotta go to the source.”

\--

“I’m taking tomorrow off. I’m exhausted,” Chloe announced after she finished getting ready for bed. She climbed in next to Beca who had her laptop with her working on some last minute things. MJ was already in his own bed on the floor next to theirs. Beca had given up on the whole “no dogs in the bedroom” rule because it seemed like it was the only thing Chloe said that he refused to follow. It was fighting a losing battle. The only real time they kicked him out was during sex because having a dog in the same room you were having sex in was very _very_ weird.

Beca looked up from work as Chloe cuddled up next to her rubbing their bare legs together. “Perfect timing since I will be working from home tomorrow.” She saved the file she working on and then shut the laptop close. She set it aside on her table and moved closer to Chloe, very aware of the leg that was now moving between hers.

“Yay, I get to spend the whole day bugging you while you work,” Chloe said as she lazily traced her fingers against Beca’s back, lifting her shirt to feel skin. Beca shivered.

“Babe, you’re about to start something you can’t finish.”

Chloe gasped in faux offense. “Who says I won’t finish? Or you won’t?” She grinned and moved her thigh up, pressing against Beca’s center.

Beca sucked in a breath and grabbed a hold of Chloe’s hips to stop the beginnings of a grind. “Chloe, you’re two seconds from falling asleep. Don’t pretend you haven’t fallen asleep in the middle of sex.”

Chloe laughed and removed her leg but pulled Beca closer. “For your information, Beca Mitchell, I fell asleep shortly _after_ sex. Not during. Stop ruining my reputation and spreading false rumors.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to Beca’s lips and reached over to turn off the lamp. “But yes, I am sleepy, so stop talking, you’re keeping me up.”

“You’re so annoying.” Beca turned around and let Chloe spoon her from behind. She took Chloe’s hand and put it under shirt and over her stomach.

“Do you need a belly rub, too, Bec?”

“Shut up, oh my god. Go to sleep, you’re keeping the dog up.” And on cue, MJ made an annoyed grunt. “See? Go to sleep, dog!”

Chloe started drawing circles around Beca’s belly button and smiled against her shoulder when she felt the muscles twitch under her finger. “He has a name, you know? How would you feel if I called you ‘woman’ all the time?”

Beca snorted. “You call me that every time I do something you find annoying.” Of course it was always in jest.

“How hard is it to refill the Brita pitcher?”

“Go to sleep, Chloe.”

“You forgot to refill the pitcher again, didn’t you?”

“I’m leaving you.”

Chloe kissed her shoulder. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

\--

Beca started her days a lot later when she was working from home. She was awoken up in the most wonderful of ways with Chloe’s head between her legs and bringing her to an orgasm in her waking moments. She was just catching her breath when Chloe replaced her mouth with two fingers and made her come again while smirking at her.

“That’s for being so goddamn annoying last night,” Chloe winked before going to the bathroom.

Beca laughed and looked down to find where Chloe put her shorts and underwear. “Babe, where are my clothes?” The shower turned on.

“You don’t need clothes when you’re about to shower with me!” Beca quickly ran to the bathroom while discarding her last item of clothing. Chloe was already in the spacious shower and she stepped in and was immediately pulled into a kiss under the hot spray.

“Wait,” Beca said pulling back. “Where’s the dog?”

Chloe’s eyes grew comically wide. “Are you seriously thinking about MJ when I’m about to give you your third orgasm before 9 o’clock?” Beca opened her mouth to retort but realized she got nothing. “He’s in the yard, Bec.” Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

“Oh, right, duh.” She nodded and gestured for Chloe to continue.

Chloe grinned and backed Beca into the shower wall and then sank to her knees. “Hmm,” she mused and lifted Beca’s leg so it was over her shoulder. Beca gripped onto the railing that she may or may not had installed customized for situations like these. She wasn’t keen on finding “sustained fall in shower while having sex” on any hospital discharge papers. Chloe made sure Beca had a proper grip. “I’m trying to figure out when I turned you into a pillow princess. I mean, 3 to 0 really isn’t fair.”

Beca’s snarky retort died on her tongue because Chloe’s was on her clit. God, her girlfriend was annoying.

\--

After her very blissful morning, (which she did reciprocate, she was not a pillow princess, thank you very much) Beca was in her in home studio working on one of her many ongoing projects. She preferred working from home because it was more relaxing and her creative juices flowed more. And working in her pajamas was a bonus. Double bonus when Chloe was home with her and her distractions were a welcome.

Beca was approaching 3 hours of nonstop working while Chloe caught up on all her TV shows she didn’t have the time to watch. She didn’t even realize it was nearly lunch time until she saw Chloe in her peripheral leaning against the door of her studio. Beca pulled the headphones down from her ears.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?”

“Well, I was going to make us lunch and then opened our fridge and pantry and realized we haven’t gone grocery shopping in forever.” Chloe walked into the studio and stood behind Beca’s chair and was already massaging the knots in her neck. Beca let out an appreciative moan. “I’m going to make a grocery store run to pick up essentials for lunch and dinner tonight. Will you be okay with MJ for a couple of hours?” Hearing his name, Beca heard the pitter patter sounds of MJ’s paws against the hardwood floor as he trotted into her studio. A space he knows he’s not allowed in but he sat down next to her chair anyways.

Beca narrowed her eyes at him but he just gave her the same look back. “Yeah, I’m sure I can handle Cujo for a couple of hours. Go get us some sustenance, please.” She leaned her head against the back of her chair and gave Chloe a goofy upside smile.

Chloe leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Okay, be good.” She leaned down and kissed MJ’s head too before leaving the studio.

Beca frowned as she watched Chloe walk down the hall. “Are you talking to me or the dog?”

“Both!”

MJ barked the same time Beca yelled “Rude!” He followed her to the back door before looking out the front window as Chloe’s car pulled out of the driveway. MJ let out a little whine as the car disappeared down the street. “Dude, she’ll be back. I think you’re becoming a little codependent.” He grunted at her before returning to his tennis ball.

Beca got back into a stride for a good 30 minutes when she felt a weight in her lap. She looked down and saw MJ had placed his head on her lap and looked up at her with what could only be described as puppy eyes.

“What’s up, dude?” She unconsciously scratched the back of his ears the way she’s seen Chloe done a hundred times before. His tail gave a half hearted wag. Beca resumed work and she continued to pet his head but MJ let out a high pitched whine and was still giving her the same look.

“What?” Beca furrowed her eyebrows, not quite sure what to do. “Chloe will be back in a little bit, I promise.” But MJ just made a grumbling noise, sat down, and stared at her. He whined again and then barked. “Dude, what? I don’t speak dog.” MJ almost looked annoyed before he got up again and this time tugged on the bottom of Beca’s pajama pants with his teeth. He looked at her again and then headed for the door and sat down.

“Do you want me to follow you?” MJ’s tail started to wag when Beca finally got up and he turned around to walk towards the living room with Beca following him. He led them to the couch and then laid down by it.

“Okay now what?” Beca asked him and then he began to paw under the couch. “Is there something under there?” Beca knelt down and looked under the couch and laughed. MJ had pushed his tennis ball under the couch and couldn’t reach it. She had to lay completely on her stomach to retrieve it and MJ copied her actions. When she got back up, Beca handed the rescued tennis ball for him to take.

“You must be the dumbest smart dog ever.” MJ barked appreciatively and took the ball from her. “You want to play fetch with that outside?” But MJ was already waiting by the French doors that led to the backyard. “I’ll take that as yes.” Beca took the ball from him before opening the door and he ran outside.

“Okay, MJ, go fetch!” And Beca threw the ball across the yard, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the final part! Thank you all SO much for reading and for your kind comments. I hope you enjoy the end of the fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Weekends used to be days to go out, hang with friends, go to the beach, or have date nights. Now weekends to Beca is lying on the couch doing close to nothing except watch TV and spend as much time with Chloe doing minimal activities. The exhaustion from their week only allowed them to do so much movement. The only strenuous activities they participated in was sex.

Beca was lounging on their couch, watching a Chopped marathon while Chloe cooked them lunch. She _was_ helping earlier until Chloe kicked her out because apparently kitchen knives were not to be played with. MJ was watching her cook and hoping she’d drop a piece of food on the floor. Every once in a while Beca could hear Chloe talking to him.

“Such a good sous-chef!” Chloe praised and MJ barked. “So much better than Beca.”

Beca scoffed and lifted her head to yell at Chloe. “I heard that!” She returned back to watching but could already hear MJ running from the kitchen and into the family room where she was. He quickly jumped onto the couch and laid his entire body on top of Beca’s. His head was lying on her chest and he looked at her expectantly.

The first time he ever did that, Beca nearly pushed him off but now she’s so used to it. MJ has been in their house for about 6 weeks and he has been completely transformed. His fur has fully grown back and he was the appropriate weight. His one paw was no longer red and raw abut covered in his normal white fur. The fur on his damaged ear grew back as much as it could. He’ll always look a little funny with one pointed ear and one half an ear but Chloe said it made him that much more special. He still looked grumpy though but Beca kind of really liked that about him.

“What’s up, dude? You help Chloe cook my lunch? Am I going to be eating mouthfuls of fur?” Beca reached over and scratched behind his ear. MJ let out a little howl that sounded like he was almost talking. Another thing Beca found out while he’s been there. Huskies are talkative.

“Baby, food’s ready!” Chloe called from the kitchen.

MJ jumped off of Beca and quickly ran into the kitchen. Beca followed him, shaking her head, and sat down at the island and watched as Chloe set MJ’s food bowl down on the floor. “You do know I’m ‘baby’ right?” Beca said to MJ as he waited patiently for Chloe to give him his command. “She was telling me food was ready, not you.” But MJ wasn’t paying attention to her because Chloe had given the command and was already wolfing down his food.

Chloe laughed and set hers and Beca’s plate of food on the island. “You are ridiculous, you know that?”

“He’s ridiculous,” Beca muttered and twirled a large quantity of spaghetti on her fork and took a huge bite.

Chloe shook her head in the amusement and began eating her lunch. “So MJ is pretty much ready for adoption.”

Beca swallowed her food and took a sip of her Coke. “Oh yeah?” MJ had already finished his food and was doing his normal sitting/begging for scraps.

“Yup,” Chloe took a bite of her spaghetti before continuing. “We’re going to film one more update at the clinic, finishing the editing, and then post in on our youtube. Then MJ is going to do a little photo shoot for the adoption website. I’m sure he’ll be adopted super quickly.” Chloe grabbed her iPad that was next to her on the island and opened up the notepad that had a long paragraph written on it. “This is what’s going to accompany his adoption post.” She handed the iPad to Beca.

_Hi! I’m MJ, a Siberian Husky. My rescuers estimate me to be about 2 years old. I’m 55 lbs of pure fluff. I know I look grumpy but I can assure you, I’m a big love and cuddle bug. I’m already house trained and know all my commands. I’m very good on a leash and love to stick close to my humans. And while I get along with other dogs, I prefer to be the only dog in a house. I’m also good with small humans too! I’m very active so I need daily exercise so a house with a yard would be a perfect furever home. I’m also a good listener even though I only have one ear! Please consider adopting me, I’ll love you furever!_

Beca finished reading with a smile on her face. “Did you write this?”

Chloe grinned. “No, MJ did, duh.” The smiled fell from her face as if she was just realizing something. She looked down at MJ sadly. “You ready for your forever home, buddy? We’re going to have to say goodbye soon.” MJ walked over to her side and put his head on her lap and let out a dog sigh.

Even though Chloe was looking down at MJ, Beca could tell that she had tears in her eyes. She put her fork down and slid her plate to the side and turned in her chair so she was facing Chloe fully.

“What if this was his forever home?”

Chloe turned her head so fast she felt the wind from her hair. Sure enough, her eyes were filled with tears. “What?”

Beca smiled and took Chloe’s hand. “I’m saying, what if we adopt him and he becomes _our_ dog?”

Tears were now falling down Chloe’s face. “Beca, are you serious? You want to keep MJ?” Beca nodded now only realizing the tears in her own eyes as Chloe pulled her into a kiss. She could see MJ’s tail wagging from the corner of her eye. Chloe pulled back only to stand up and pull Beca into a full body hug with her face in her neck. MJ jumped on them and started barking wanting to be a part of the hug.

“You hear that, buddy?” Chloe asked, pulling slightly back from Beca while still having one arm around her. “Mama wants to keep you forever!” MJ titled his at head both of them before jumping up to stand on hind legs while his front paws were on Chloe’s leg.

Beca watched the exchange with a tearful smile. She never told Chloe but whenever she heard her talking to MJ, Chloe always referred to Beca as “mama” and herself as “mommy.” At the time, Beca knew that Chloe was already dangerously attached but a part of her really didn’t mind having that title. MJ was practically the dog clone of her. Not that she’d ever admit that to Chloe.

“So what’s next, mommy?” Beca quipped. “When do we sign the adoption papers? Or like do a gender reveal or whatever it is that straight couples do?”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I’ll fill them out on Monday and I’ll change all the information on his chip. Still gotta film the last update and tell our audience that we decided to keep him.” She looked at Beca curiously. “What changed you mind?”

Beca took a deep breath and looked down at MJ who was still looking at them like something was about to happen. “Partially you, partially this stinky butt. When he’s not annoying the crap out of me, he’s so…” She stopped not really know how to describe a dog she never wanted made her feel. “Warm.” She looked back Chloe who was looking at her like she was the whole world. “Like you. You both feel like home.”

Chloe was crying again as she softly kissed Beca. “I have a confession to make.”

Beca grinned. “What? You knew I would want to keep him the entire time?”

“Actually no, after all these years, you still surprise me.” Beca smiled at that. “No, I wanted to say that I named him at the clinic when we first got him.”

Beca squinted at her not quite sure where she was going with this. “Okay?”

Chloe let out a laugh. “MJ stands for Mitchell Jr., I named him after you.”

If Chloe wasn’t already holding her, Beca would’ve pulled back from shock. Her mouth was open in offense. “You named a mangy dog after me? How very dare you!” MJ let out an annoyed grunt at Beca’s outburst (proving Chloe’s point more) before going back to his spot in the family room.

“Babe, please, you’re exactly the same. First, he looks grumpy as hell. He has blue eyes, (“You have blue eyes!”), he seemed to only like me and not anyone else, he doesn’t really like playing with other dogs, but once you get to know him, he’s the softest, sweetest dog in the world. Just like you.” She finished by tapping Beca on her nose.

Beca grumbled. “I’m not the dog.” Chloe laughed and pulled her back for another kiss.

“I love you, thanks for letting us keep MJ.”

“I love you too, please don’t tell anyone you named him after me.”

Chloe’s laughter filled the entire house. “I promise.”

\--

Beca was working on a remix at the studio when she got a notification on her phone from youtube. Unlocking her phone, her lock screen was now a picture of Chloe with MJ, she smiled when she saw that Chloe had finally posted MJ’s rescue video. Pausing what she was doing on her mixing program, Beca went to her laptop and opened up a browser to youtube and clicked on her subscription notifications.

The thumbnail on the video was of MJ smiling and Beca couldn’t help her own as she clicked the play button. A black screen with the text WARNING: GRAPHIC WOUND PICURES CONTAINED IN VIDEO. PLEASE ADVISE appeared. Beca frowned because she knew that she’s probably going to be seeing MJ’s damaged ear.

 _“Hey guys, welcome back to Scrappy Little Pawbuddies, I’m Doctor Chloe.”_ The video started with Chloe walking outside while filming herself. _“I’m here with Xavier.”_ The camera moved behind Chloe where one of Chloe’s coworkers waved. _“We just received a call about an injured husky that’s been frequenting an old shed. The local neighbors are not quite sure how long he’s been there but they have been leaving food for him. We’re here to see if we can get him back to the clinic._

The camera turned so Beca could see where they were walking to. The shed was located on an old lot and she could see MJ coming into view as Chloe and Xavier got closer. _“There he is.”_ Chloe’s voice was a whisper and they stopped about 10 feet from where MJ was. He looked awful laying on the ground like that. He looked just liked when Beca first met him but a lot dirtier and his ear was bleeding. MJ definitely noticed them approaching because he quickly stood up with his tail between his legs. The camera was set on the ground but still had a good shot of the dog and she saw Xavier slowly approaching with a hamburger and a soft snare.

 _“Hey buddy, you hungry?”_ Xavier said as he stopped and knelt down a few feet away from MJ but he was already baring his teeth and was growling quietly. Xavier ripped a few pieces off the hamburger and threw it towards MJ. MJ sniffed at them but didn’t eat any pieces. Text appeared on the bottom of the screen. _Xavier realized that the dog probably didn’t trust men so we waited a little while before Dr. Chloe tried._

There was an obvious time jump in the video as it cross faded so now Chloe was sitting in front of MJ and was trying to coax him out of the shed.

 _“Are you sure you don’t want any food? It’s really good.”_ She too threw some pieces of burger to MJ but this time he ate a few. He very slowly walked out of the shed and approached Chloe. Beca has watched enough of these videos but it still made her worry every single time Chloe would be this close to a stray especially if it was a bigger dog. Chloe had gotten her fair share of bites from scared dogs. But this time, Beca actually knew how this rescue was going to end.

 _“Good boy!”_ MJ was completely within in Chloe’s reach now and he licked her hand. She carefully and easily slipped a loose leash around his neck and gently petted him. The video continued showing Chloe and Xavier walking MJ back to the rescue van and he allowed Xavier to lift him into the crate in the back. The video faded again and now they were back in the clinic and Chloe was standing next MJ who was on an exam table. It looked like he was just freshly bathed and his ear was cleaned up. He was trying to lick Chloe as he she spoke to the camera

” _Hey guys, we’re back in the clinic and we decided to name him MJ. We ran a few tests on him, gave him a bath, and cleaned out his ear which looks like was bitten by another dog. It had a little infection so he’s now on antibiotics. He was thankfully heartworm negative and surprisingly no fleas or ticks. Main concerns are his paw, ear, and it looked like he had some irritated skin at some point hence the patches of fur missing. It’s thankfully not mange so that hair will grow back soon. He was surprisingly microchipped but unfortunately the phone number was disconnected.”_

Another text appeared on the screen explaining to the audience that the previous owner had died.

 _“We’re going to keep him here for a few days before he goes off to a foster. Well, actually I’m going to foster him until he’s ready for adoption.”_ Chloe smiled as she tried to keep MJ from trying to lick her during her entire explanation. _“He’s actually already very trained so he seems like he’ll be a really good house guest. We’ll keep you updated on his progress.”_

The video continued on as Chloe filmed his progress and it was really something to see MJ transform to a healthy dog. Of course Beca was there during the entire thing but to see it happen on a time lapsed video definitely showed the stark difference. Finally it got to the final update which Beca knew was filmed just a few days ago. MJ was wearing a Barden Bella scarf around his neck. Chloe’s idea obviously.

 _“Hey guys! Back with the final update with MJ and you’ll be happy to know he’s been adopted.”_ Chloe paused for dramatic effect. “ _By me! And my girlfriend. Yes, a complete foster fail, right buddy?”_ MJ licked her face. _“We wanted to thank everyone again for watching and donating. If it weren’t for you, these rescues wouldn’t be possible. MJ is now a happy and healthy, very spoiled dog. Thanks for watching this video and we’ll see you again on the next rescue on Scrappy Little Pawbuddies! Say bye, MJ!”_ Beca let out a laugh when MJ raised his paw a few times and it looked like he was waving. The video faded to a screen with all the information on the rescue and how to adopt and ways to donate.

Beca scrolled through the comments and smiled at all the ones thanking Chloe and the rescue for all they do and the ones saying how cute MJ was. Of course she rolled her eyes on the ones asking about “Dr. Chloe’s girlfriend” and the rest of the comments telling the user that it was Beca. Sometimes she forgot she was actually a little famous.

Her facetime ringtone interrupted her perusing through the comments and her face broke into a smile when she answered Chloe’s call.

“Hey babe!” Chloe’s blurry face came into focus and Beca could see she was in her office. “Did you watch the video?”

“Of course I did, our little stinker is going to be famous.” Beca saw the phone’s camera flip and then she saw MJ’s grumpy face appear on her screen. “What’s up, dude? You’re about to go viral, please don’t let that inflate your ego.” Beca could tell he was a little confused as to where her voice was coming from so he just barked. Chloe turned the camera back to her.

“What time are you expecting to be home tonight? I’m cutting out early because it’s a slower day so I’ll probably be home around 5.”

Beca looked at the remix she was currently working on and saw she only had a few more things to tweak. “I probably could be out by 6 if I’m lucky. Don’t worry about dinner, I’ll get us take out.”

Chloe smiled. “Okay, I’ll let you get back to work so you can home early. MJ! Come say bye to mama.” She flipped the camera again and MJ did his little wave. Beca reflexively waved back. “Bye Beca, love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Beca continued her work with a big smile on her face. The rest of the day flew by as Beca’s mind was filled with thoughts of coming home to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ's rescue video was inspired by 2 actual animal rescue youtubes I do frequently watch.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on my tumblr because i'm constantly bored sensiblethingtodo.tumblr.com


End file.
